Super Ops: The Green Widow
by the comic shop
Summary: After having an assignment gone wrong, Natasha Romanoff underwent a metamorphosis and is now on the run from, well everyone. After the disappearance of his best spy, nick fury sent spiderman (my OC) and gwenpool after Natasha.


A/N: for those of you who have read my marvel fanfics before, forget what you read cause I've rebooted, my entire Marvel canon. if you haven't then ignore all of this.

A/N 2: if this chapter, in particular, seems familiar, thats, because I posted this over on amino but have since then, left amino and have decided to post this story here but make a series about it.

Natasha Romanoff, Canada, hydra research base,

after hearing reports of screams coming from an abandoned factory, S.H.I.E.L.D sent Natasha Romanoff, aka the Black widow on a recon mission to see what was going on. it was supposed to be an in and out mission.

after knocking a scientist out and putting on the scientist's uniform, she got into the nitty-gritty of the factory taking note of everything she saw. And what she saw was hydra scientist doing disturbing experiments with a greenish serum.

all was going well until she felt a prick in her kneck and then she passed out

_a few hours later_

she woke up in her spy costume a glass cube with a group of scientists studying her every move. she looked around looking for a way out. "don't even bother" said the red skulling coming into view "you even think about escaping and that chair will hit you with 30 watts of electricity"

"what do you want from me," she asked "I need to test this quote on quote 'green serum' as your notes say" he responded "what would you call it" she responded

"I'd call it the super mutation serum. I believe that when they created the serum that made Captain America, they didn't go far enough, so I'm taking it a step further by creating monsters, monsters under my control. and I'll use them to take over the world" said the red skull.

"and how do you know this stuff in me worked," said the black widow. "thats what we're here to see. hit her with the 30 watts" a scientist typed something into their computer and all of a sudden black widow got a shock, but nothing happened. "40 watts" black widow was shocked again but nothing happened. this cycle went on until her eyes turned from brown to dark green. "stop" said the red skull.

the black widow felt a pulse in her veins, then her muscles started to grow, her black arm sleeves started tearing up, her arms and legs got big enough that they broke the cuffs off the chair. she fell to the floor and grabbed her stomach in pain, feeling agony in her entire body "what's happening to me" she screamed in an unrecognizable voice. toes burst out of her left boot, an toes burst out of her left. she was so big now that her top is now a bra by this point. her skin fades from tan to green.

she looked up, she was not puny Natasha anymore. she was a creature of destruction now. "creature" said the red man " do you understand me" the creature gave off no response "what's going o..." **POW**! the creature slammed its fist into the glass "ooouuuuttttt" it thought. "get those reinforcements" said the annoying red man. she slammed her fist into the glass again, and again until the glass broke, finally she was free of the tiny box.

tiny men ran around, some shooting at the creature. idiots, their puny guns won't kill the creature. after crushing a few guys she smashed her way out of the laboratory. once out she started to run but a humvee rammed right into the creature and the men inside the car shot at her. she grabbed it and threw it far away. after that, she ran into the woods outside of the facility.

after getting the info that the creature was gone, the red skull came out of hiding and looked at the damage, "g** d*** it," he yelled, "you let her escape" "sorry sir" said a hydra goon. "please tell me you at least wrote down the serum" he said. one of the scientists came up to him. "I'm sorry sir," she started "but during all the chaos, the creature crushed most of the computers that the experiment was held on, along with most of the mutation samples." red skull took a deep breath before saying "you know what, it's ok, all we need to do is find the creature and extract at least some of the serum," he walked off pissed off.

_meanwhile_

at first, Natasha felt and heard nothing, then she started to hear the chirping of birds and felt dirt on her feet. she opened her eyes and saw that she was in a forest. But how did she get here? last she remembered she was strapped to a chair. she was getting stressed and her eyes turned green, and she started to undergo the same change she went a few minutes prior...

To be continued


End file.
